That's why I love you, you know me
by xninafun
Summary: One-shots about our beloved Darvey, written with the idea of: what if Donna and Harvey had been together from the start? Centered around Harvey and Donna, but includes all the other characters.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not saying that I haven't been turned by Harvey, but it's just so patronising when you say that he can handle those things and, Louis, you can only handle this. Jessica, I could have handled Gerald Tate." Louis argues to Jessica who is holding her cup of coffee.

"And I told you I disagree" Jessica replies. "Why?" "Because-" Just as Jessica goes to defend her argument Harvey walks in and chimes at Louis, "Because when you put two bullies in the same room together, things generally don't go so well." He reaches down to Jessica's drink tray to pour himself a coffee. "It's 9:30, nice of you to show up two hours after we open for business. And I see that you're also trying to look like a pimp." Louis barks at Harvey, who responds right away "Louis, just because your wife doesn't know how to dress you, doesn't mean you have to criticise mine." "And that would be funny if you would actually be married, Harvey. Tell me, why aren't you?" Louis bites back. Worry is edged on Jessica's face, she knows Louis just opened a sensitive can of worms. "Not that it's any of your business but it isn't 12-12-12 yet." Harvey replies suddenly sincere.

Jessica looks at Harvey intrigued and fascinated at the same time, "You have a date picked out?! Why didn't you say anything!" Jessica is really surprised, she thought Donna and Harvey would never get engaged it's been 4 years already.

"I have had this date in my head the moment she told me what the number meant to her." Harvey replies quickly. Louis has been silent so far, but he too is quite surprised, though he knows Harvey and Donna are serious about each other, he didn't think marriage was around the corner for them. He has to admit he initially was against the relationship, but he is delighted to hear that Harvey is going to propose. "Do you have a ring?" Louis asks tentatively, both Louis and Jessica can't miss the big grin that forms at Louis' question.

"Yes, I've had it for quite some time now, and it's the most beautiful ring ever." He takes out a black silk box and opens it to show Jessica and Louis what is inside. "Wow, Harvey! That is a gorgeous ring, she'll love it! But why do you have it with you?" Jessica asks confused. Harvey's face twists into half a grimace and half a smirk, "Because Donna snoops around everywhere and just this morning she pulled open the drawer where I hid it, and almost found it. So I had to distract her, hence why I'm late." He throws a cheeky wink at Louis at that last part, Louis frowns at the thought.

"Moving along, Harvey, your interviews are set up for tomorrow." Harvey sits down on the couch in Jessica's office, he does not want to have an associate, he likes to work on his own (Donna included of course). "Can we please skip the recruiting? We work better alone anyway." Harvey tries to beg but Jessica won't budge, "Well, I would, Harvey, except all senior partners get an associate. It's just a rule." The moment Louis hears the sentence leave Jessica's mouth he balks, "I'm sorry, what? Jessica, I deserve that promotion. My billables destroy his. And I'm here night and day doing whatever's needed instead of swanning in and out of here whenever I please."

Although he feels slightly bad for the guy, Harvey can't help but tease Louis once more, standing up he responds.

"I must admit, he does make me sound very swan-like." He replies in a chuckle. Jessica throws a look at Harvey, "Harvey, shut up. Louis, this is how it is. All right? Now, you two make nice." Louis reluctantly sinks back in the couch with a frown on his face.

"Louis, I apologise. That was unnecessary, now if you'll both excuse me, I'm going to tell my future fiancé that I just made senior partner!"

After his promotion Harvey walks out the door and starts walking in the direction of his office, halfway there he sees Donna sitting in her cubicle. "Donna!" He shouts her name to get her attention, Donna being the attentive woman she is instantly looks up in curiosity. She stands up and motions for him to continue his what is apparently going to be a very loud and public announcement. He grins at her and straightens his shoulders, "Guess who just made Senior Partner?!" he announces quite loudly, by now everyone has either come outside of their office or is listening in. He sees Donna's face change from curious to mild shock to the beginning of a shit eating grin and in the next second he sees Donna come out of her cubicle and take off in a sprint towards him. Donna reaches him and throws her arms around him and jumps up, Harvey immediately feels her familiar legs go around his waist as she places her face in his neck. The moment he feels his favourite limps all around his body, he throws his arms around her and hugs her tightly to his body.

He feels all the tension leave his body and rests his face in her hair, pressing his nose in the familiar strawberry smell. After the initial excitement of having Donna in his arms settles, he hears people talking, some people looking disapprovingly, some looking at them with adoration. He lightly taps Donna on her butt to remind her of the current situation, it seems to do the trick as he feels her legs let go of the grip on his waist.

"Oh my god Harvey! Congratulations, you did it!" Donna says proud and full of love.

Harvey immediately shakes his head, "No love, we did it! I'm not me without you, remember?" Harvey whispers the last part and looks at Donna with adoration and excitement. Donna presses her lips against Harvey's in a chaste kiss, putting all her admiration and love into it. Harvey kisses her back before pulling away quickly, "Not here. Do I have an appointment scheduled?" Harvey asks his secretary. "No, not in the next half hour." She answers slightly confused. Harvey smiles mischievously at her and takes her hand in his and intertwines his fingers with hers. He walks with her back to his office and pulls her inside, "Harv? What's on your mind?" Donna asks mildly confused. Harvey looks at her like she's going crazy, "You of course, why do you think I pulled you in here?" He's grinning at her now, he loves this woman in front of him so much, he couldn't possibly put it into words so he just grabs her and pulls her back with him. He feels his himself fall backwards on his office couch and he pulls on Donna's arm, making her fall on his lap.

Donna slightly shifts on his lap so she can sit more comfortably, the movement though causes her to grind against Harvey's manhood making Harvey let out a small hiss. "Come here." Harvey whispers huskily grabbing the back of her head. Donna immediately complies and takes his bottom lip between both of hers, sucking at first then she gives a slight nibble on it.

Harvey runs his hands up and down her back, squeezing the curves of her hips. Although they've just had sex this morning they both can't get enough of the other. Donna lets go of his bottom lip and presses both of her lips against his, after a few minutes of fighting for dominance she feels his tongue rubbing against her mouth trying to gain entrance. Donna opens her mouth and she immediately feels his tongue seek contact with her own, lovingly but passionately their tongues twist around each other. Donna has one hand in Harvey's hair tracing it back and forth over his scalp, the other hand resting on his cheek. Harvey places both of his hands on Donna's butt and squeezes her cheeks hard, this action causes the latter to grind down on him, which makes both of them moan out into the others mouth.

Donna pulls her lips away from Harvey's and turns her head around, checking if the door is closed and nobody's watching. Harvey starts placing wet kisses on her neck and all she can think is how she wants to rip his clothes off of his body and make him forget his own name, unfortunately they really can't do that in his office at this hour. Harvey wants to taste her lips again so he grabs her chin between his fingers and turns her face back to him, "I so want to rip this dress off of you right now and kiss every square inch of your body." Harvey places his forehead against Donna's and breaths his wishes out in a husky voice. Donna knowing she wants the same, can't help herself and grinds down on him fast and hard. She looks up and her eyes connect with Harvey's, time stands still as they get lost in each others eyes. "Don..na.. you… have to… stop… I won't… last…" Harvey can barely get the words out, looking into his partners eyes. Donna luckily gets the message through her Harvey-induced haze and stops grinding on him. When she goes to sit next to him, he quickly holds her back, "Don't get off, I have a major hard-on and everyone will see it." Harvey places his mouth on Donna's neck and starts licking the smooth skin, then he bites softly on the skin and soothing it with a kiss. Suddenly Jessica barges in and looks at the two of them. "Well, at least both of you are wearing clothes this time". Harvey looks up from Donna's neck and gives her a slight mischievous smile "Unfortunately yeah." He grins at her. Donna tries to move off his lap but Harvey won't have it and secures her against his body. "Harvey, let me go. Jessica has already seen you naked, so it doesn't really matter if sees your bulge now." At Donna's argument Harvey relents and let's Donna off his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike hasn't been at Pearson Hardman for a long time, but one thing he has already taken notice of is the energy between Harvey and Donna, it is still his first week but he doesn't miss the glances when they think no one is looking and the subtle touches between them.

What he witnesses now only feeds his suspicions more, Harvey is sitting in his secretary's cubicle and is holding a cup of freshly brewed coffee. From the corner of his eye he sees Donna walking over to Harvey trying to suppress a grin. He sees Harvey sit up straighter as he spots her, "I thought you might need it after this morning…" He snickers at her "Harvey Specter, I have no idea what you are talking about!" she replies innocently.

Harvey's eyebrows rise to his hairline "Oh you don't remember? Maybe I should replay the situation for you, Donna Paulson?" Harvey who has now risen from Donna's chair and has plastered himself to his secretary's back is nuzzling his nose in latter's neck. He sees Donna turn around in the small cubicle and decides to make his presence known. "So how long have the two of you been together?" he ask rather abruptly making both his superiors turn around hastily, which causes Harvey to spill the coffee over Donna's décolleté. "What the hell Harvey!" she screams at him rather loudly, "I'm so sorry babe! Damn it Mike!" Harvey takes out a handkerchief from his chest pocket and starts wiping at Donna's chest.

Mike can't help but smile, despite the current situation, these two are obviously very in love with each other. "I am so sorry guys, here use mine too" Mike apologises quickly to the two of them. He hands Harvey his handkerchief as the former's handkerchief is now completely beige from all the coffee on it. "Thanks Mike and it's okay" Harvey says as he accepts the handkerchief from him. "I'll get Ray to pick you up a clean blouse from home" Donna seems to accept Harvey's offer without orally confirming it, because Harvey grabs his phone and starts calling, presumably Ray. Mike is now officially intrigued "Are you two married, cause you sure act like it?" he asks the flustered pair before him.

"No, we are not married Mike, but we've been together for four years" Donna answers him, she suddenly lets out a shiver "Sorry some coffee ran over my belly" she explains after seeing two curious eyes aimed at her. "Ray, will be here in 30 minutes. Come sit on the couch in the mean time, Mike can talk to us and your breasts won't be on display for the whole department to see" Harvey is already pushing her into his office. Mike notices happily that these two are very much in tune as Donna doesn't even have to say her response as Harvey already knows what she is going to say, "Work can wait, Donna".

Donna immediately complies and takes of the now ruined blouse. "Babe can you tell Ray to grab me a clean bra too?" Donna asks Harvey. "Sure thing, he'll love that, any specifics?" Harvey replies while chuckling softly. "Just tell him if he picks a light colour blouse to not pick a dark colour bra and maybe he can grab the purple container in the fridge too, I forgot it this morning?" Donna replies hastily while grabbing Harvey's suit jacket that was hanging over his chair

Harvey finishes the phone call and sits on the couch next to Donna "Is there anything you wanted to ask before we get to work Mike?" he asks to his new associate. Mike ponders on what he should say before he finally asks "Well, don't take this the wrong way, but you are boss and secretary… Is a relationship even allowed? And isn't it a problem to see each other both at work and home?" he asks slowly and carefully not wanting to jeopardise his chances at the firm. "At the beginning it was a bit of a struggle, everyone had an opinion on our then work-relationship and when it became known that it was actually more than that a lot of people were against it, there was a lot of pressure for me to either dump Donna or resign." Harvey explains, Donna has her hand on his knee and encourages him to continue, "I wouldn't ever let that happen so I fought it, it took a bit of time but people gradually started to accept the fact that neither Donna or I were going anywhere. It stayed that way for a while, some people hesitant some people on edge, until we had this bastard lawyer a few years back that had the audacity to go on a bander about my so called arrangement with my secretary, turns out a lot of people thought it was just casual sex for us and were afraid it would someday bring the firm in danger. So I with great pleasure told everyone that that was absolutely not the case and that Donna being anything other than the love of my life undervalues both her and me." Harvey finishes explaining and gives a loving smile to said love of his life who was already grinning at him. "It became quite the spectacle at the time, some people even naming us 'Darvey' and dubbing us the power couple of Pearson Hardman. Of course people still had a lot of doubts but it's been 3 years since the whole spectacle so I hope the majority of the doubters are over it by now." Donna finishes the story and Harvey places a kiss on her temple.

Harvey turns to Mike and gives him a small smile, "So do you have anymore questions?"

Mike looks at the pair before him and smiles back, he is already a big supporter of 'Darvey'. "Actually yes, you said people already thought you were together, so what did they found out that suddenly confirmed it for everyone?" as soon as he asks the question he sees Donna blush. Harvey on the other hand isn't blushing but laughing "Well one night Jessica and Louis thought it was a good idea to enter my apartment using the for emergencies-only key I gave Jessica to discuss a case. So while they unknowingly walked into my apartment late at night, we were on the couch completely oblivious and rather occupied. It was quite the surprise for them and of course Louis was so affected by it that he just had to tell to everyone that he saw the boss and the secretary banging on the couch. Give it a day or two and everyone had heard of it." As Harvey finishes his story he looks over at Donna who is now blushing furiously.

"So you say you're not married…" as soon as he speaks the word married he sees Harvey signing him to cut it out. "Well, I'm really happy for you guys!" "Thanks, Mike" Donna says politely. There was a knock on the glass and Ray stepped inside. "Good morning Harvey, Donna I have brought you some clean clothes." He comes to stand in front of the pair and slightly bows.

"Ray, thank you so much, you're a life saver!" Donna thanks him profoundly.

"Did you ran into any trouble?" Harvey asks his driver sincerely.

"Not much, I hope the clothes are okay?" he answers with a question directed to Donna, the latter takes the clothes out and checks them over. "They are perfectly fine Ray, thank you again!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: A big thank you to everyone who has followed, liked or replied to this story already!**

 **If you have a significant scene that you want me to write about please put it in the comments. I will most likely be posting a chapter or two every weekend.**

Donna looks up and sees an anxious Ray hurrying to Harvey's office, "Ray." She says to the driver smiling. "Donna." Ray answers anxiously. Donna stands up and moves out of her office, "What are you doing here? We don't have you scheduled?" she asks him. "Ah… I need to see Harvey."

The anxious look on Ray's face is beginning to worry her, "What's wrong?".

"I just got named in a multimillion dollar lawsuit, the accident wasn't my fault, can I get in to see Harvey? Please?" Okay now Donna is worried, she of course heard about the accident, Harvey had called her immediately and told her what had happened. She knew he was fine because he called her herself, but the situation still made her uneasy, it wasn't until he had come in his office later and she was enveloped in his warm embrace that she was able to let go of her fears.

To hear that this is turned into a multimillion dollar lawsuit, worries her immensely, it isn't the first time someone has come after Harvey just for his money. "Okay, say no more. I will get you in."

She notes a small smile creeping onto Ray's face and smiles back. "You are so beautiful when you're forceful." Donna knows she is a force to be reckoned with, it's confirmed for her even more at the look on Ray's face, who looks like he's meeting his childhood crush.

"I know you meant that as a compliment, but I don't like limitations being placed on my beauty."

From the corner of her eye she spots Harvey walking over, when she sees the corner of his eyes wrinkle and his lips slightly purse she knows he is about to get possessive. When he stands next to her he immediately confirms her previous assessment, he presses himself into her side and his hand travels down her back to finally land on her ass. "Hello, Ray. Having fun flirting with my woman?" Donna throws him a sharp look but can't help but grin at the expression on his face, his eyes are stern and trained on Ray, but she can see the corners of his mouth slightly curled trying to hide a smirk. "Babe, be nice. He was only complementing me on the beauty of my forcefulness. Don't make me give him a demonstration." Donna kind of felt bad for Ray, he was really worried about the lawsuit, and here was Harvey trying to give him a hard time. Harvey, always wanting to cross boundaries, squeezes the butt cheek he was holding in his hand and pulls her even closer to his chest. "I know all about your forcefulness and your beauty, both are very much tempting me right now." Donna pulls herself away from Harvey, knowing that if she doesn't stop it now, they'll start making out in front of Ray. "We'll have lunch soon. Right now you need to talk to Ray." For most people lunch would mean food, but for Harvey and Donna that means they blow off some steam in the mail room. The tradition started a few years back when Harvey couldn't keep his hands of Donna all morning and absolutely did not want to wait till after work. So when Harvey walked up to her with all of his Specter charm in full glory and told her a story about how he knew this secret hallway in the mail room from his early days she couldn't refuse.

 _After fidgeting for at least half an hour in his chair, Harvey stood up and walked out of his office and immediately went to Donna's cubicle. He knelt down and placed his head on her bare shoulder._

" _Did you know that there is this secret hallway on the first floor, it's right next to the mailroom."_

 _He places his lips on the skin of her shoulder and slightly nips when he hears her take in a sharp breath. He puts his right hand on her knee, immensely enjoying the shivers he receives in response, slowly tracing circles upwards on her leg he continues with his story, "I discovered it when I used to work down there and I'm quite sure I'm the only one that knows about it."_

 _Donna slowly turns her head down to lock her eyes with his, "I have a lunch break now, I think I could schedule you in." She sees Harvey's eyes darken and decides to take it up a notch. Strategically placing her hand on his chest away from the vision of curious onlookers she grabs his tie and pulls him closer with it. Before she can make a remark that will have him reaching for iced water he beats her to it, "That's not the only thing I'm going to be inside in." Donna pushes her chair back and immediately stands up. "Do you have condoms with you?" From the look on Harvey's face she already has her answer. "Let me just grab a few." Harvey scuffles back in his office and she can't help but notice the slight wobble. When Harvey returns to her side she can't help but tease him, "If you're already wobbling now, just wait until I'm done with you." Harvey gives her a look that she can't quite place. When they reach the elevators, she is surprised to see Harvey standing as straight as a stone wall next to her. Thinking something must be on his mind she tries to get his attention, she slowly moves herself so she is positioned in front of Harvey and looks over her shoulder to see him clenching his fists. Taking a step back she immediately feels his excitement when her butt touches his front, slowly leaning back she places her shoulders against his chest and turns her head around. Placing her lips against the skin of his neck she slowly dips out her tongue and traces the 'D' of Donna on his neck. After doing that for a few moments she stills her mouth and places little wet kisses up and down his neck. Growing slightly agitated that she isn't getting a reaction from him she moves her ass up and down, gaining confidence when she feels him stone hard against her. "Donna… Stop…" Finally, although it isn't the reaction she was hoping for, it still is one. Donna feels herself growing even hotter down there when she hears the rest of his reaction and the huskiness to it, "Stop… Otherwise I might throw you against the wall of this elevator and I won't be able to stop…" She unwillingly lets out a moan at his warning and turns herself around, her chest now plastered against his chest. "You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Specter. How long until we're in that hallway of yours?" What she didn't realize was that by turning around she only drove Harvey crazier, and instead of replying Harvey had had enough and grabbed Donna around the waist and slammed her back into the wall of the elevator. His mouth immediately finding hers, he didn't wait for permission and drove his tongue right into her mouth. Donna caught up after a few seconds and kisses him back immediately, their tongues continue to fight for dominance and as both of them know, neither is going to back down. Harvey presses his lower body against hers and starts to grind against her heavily. It isn't until Donna breaks apart to undo his tie and the elevator doors open that they realize what just happened. They move away from each other and turn around, when they step out of the elevator they are stopped by two security guards who are looking at them with big smirks on their faces. "Mr. Specter, Ms. Paulson, please follow us." Harvey and Donna look at each other and blush and grin at the same time._

 _When she sees Harvey open his mouth to reply, she hopes he isn't going to say what she thinks he's going to say, "Gentleman, with the utmost respect to the both of you, I don't think it's smart to take us with you." Of course, he is going to say it, is all Donna can think and she immediately starts blushing furiously. "And why is that?" One of the security guards asks Harvey. With a big grin Harvey immediately replies, "Because what just happened in there was just the start and if you take us to where I think you're going to take us. You are going to get one hell of a show."_

 _Donna is sure that her face is matching her hair and scolds Harvey, "HARVEY!"._

" _What! I've been waiting all morning, if I'm going to be sitting with you in a holding cell, I'm just giving them a fair warning of what's going to happen." The security guard speaks up, "Well Mr. Specter, if you keep quiet about it and don't do it in front of the cameras, I'll let this one slide for now." Harvey immediately nods quickly and grabs Donna's hand. Taking of in a sprint he says to her, "Their aren't any cameras in the hallway." The joyous laugh he receives is all the confirmation he needs._

Donna sees Harvey grin before he replies, "Already looking forward to it, let's try to avoid the security guards this time." She sees Ray looking confused at the both of them and can't help but throw gas on the fire, "Maybe we should, I've always wanted to try that holding cell out." She should take a picture of Harvey's expression and frame it, his mouth is open like a fish and his eyes have turned 50 shades darker. Ray who has finally caught on what is really happening is scarlet red and is also gaping at Donna. Slapping Harvey on the butt she says to him, "Now, go and help your driver with his problem!" she sits down in her cubicle and goes back to work.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Harvey and Ray move into his office. Trying to focus on her work isn't easy due to being so hungry for lunch, and the burning gaze in her back from Harvey's eyes isn't helping her out either.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harvey! I got the trades!" Mike quips drunkenly into his phone.

"Good! We'll talk tomorrow." Mike shakes his head, "What, no! I'm coming over now."

Harvey replies immediately with a stern voice, "You are drunk, do not come over."

Mike smiles happily, "Okay cool! I'll see you in a minute." He hangs up and walks down the street to get a cab.

Mike is slamming really loudly on the door. "Hey Harvey! Come on! We gotta save Gabby!"

He is leaning with his body on the door while still slamming the wood with his fists. "Gabrilini"

Suddenly the door is opened and Mike falls face down to the ground, he gets up and looks around, stepping inside he is in awe of Harvey's condo. "This is a nice place you have here." He continues to walk farther into the condo, "You think maybe I could take it of your hands, when you're going out of town, like a house sitting type of thing?" Mike suddenly lets out a very disgusting and loud burp. When Mike walks into the living room he sees Donna's favourite bag on a table, still very drunk he asks Harvey in a very loud voice, "Is that Donna's purse? Is she here? Donna!" He is suddenly grabbed by his shoulders and he hears Harvey reply in a slightly angry voice, "Will you shut your mouth!" Mike hears soft footsteps coming from a room and turns around to see that it's Donna, he hears Harvey sigh next to him. "Great now you've woken her up."

"Harv, what is going on?" Donna asks Harvey confused, she was awoken by someone shouting her name and she was really curious as to why Harvey wasn't in bed with her.

When Mike sees Donna he immediately runs to her and gives her big hug that lifts her of the ground. Not realising that by doing so he has pressed his face in between her barely covered breasts, "Donna! It's me! Oh you look pretty!" Mike looks Donna up and down appreciatively. Donna who is wearing a thin blue camisole eyes Mike curiously, "Are you drunk?" Harvey comes to stand next to Mike and answers her, "Yes, he is. He was just going to give me the trades and then leave weren't you Mike." The end of his reply directed at Mike. "Babe, you can't send him home like this. Let's put him in the guest room." Harvey looks at Donna with a look saying, 'Do we have to?' and a pout which he knows Donna finds irresistible. "Don't give me that face, and yes Harvey. You don't want something bad to happen to him on his way home, do you?" Harvey finally relents, "You're right, as always." Donna smiles at him and gives him a tired peck on his lips, "Don't I know it." When Mike sees the couple before him kiss, he stirs to life. "Oh! Mom and Dad are kissing!" Donna slightly blushes at that but gives Mike a smile, Harvey however is the complete opposite, "Okay! Fun is over! Off to bed you go." Harvey grabs Mike by his shoulders and pushes him in the direction of the guest room and opens it when they reach it. "Wow, this room is really nice!" Mike is bewildered, how can every room in a condo be so amazing? "Yes it is." Harvey replies. Mike flops down onto the bed and immediately falls asleep. Harvey can't help but snicker slightly, even though he pretends otherwise, he cares very much for the kid. Softly closing the door behind him he slightly jogs to his own room.

When he enters the room he can't help but grin at the sight in front of him. On top of the covers is an asleep Donna with her mouth wide open. Slowly picking her up, he pulls the covers aside and places her under them, immediately joining her side he looks at her beautiful face for a few more minutes before he himself drifts of to sleep.

The next morning Mike feels his head throbbing immensely, looking around the room with squinted eyes, he immediately notices that he isn't in his own apartment. Slowly sitting up he notes that he is still wearing his clothes from yesterday which means he isn't at a girl's place. Standing up he opens the door and looks around, this place is amazing, he wouldn't mind waking up here more often. Stepping out of the door he notices a beautiful open plan living room, when he walks further he crosses a corner and sees a redhead sitting in the kitchen.

Mike doesn't know any redheads he thinks, except… Donna, no, he stayed the night at Donna's?!

He continues his pursuit to the kitchen when suddenly he sees Harvey walk into the kitchen, wait… he is at Harvey's place? That would explain why the condo is so amazing.

Mike sees the two converse and smiles slowly, he decides to make his presence known and walks up to them, "Hey guys." He notes with a bit of wonder that Donna immediately smiles at him and Harvey regards him with a disapproving look. "Good morning, Mike! Here is some aspirin." Of course Donna always knows what everyone needs before they know it themselves. "You are a godsend Donna!" He sees a plate of pancakes being placed in front of Donna by Harvey who is still looking at him disapprovingly, after swallowing the pills he asks, "So what happened last night? How am I here?" He sees Harvey glare at him before answering his question, "You came here to give me the trades, after I explicitly told you not to. You were banging really loudly on the door, woke up the entire building, so thank you for that. Then you barged inside and after seeing Donna's bag on the table, started shouting her name and woke her up. And to top it all of you weren't afraid to show Donna some affection after you woke her up." Mike feels really ashamed he always knew he was a lousy drunk, but to go after Donna is something else. He looks at Donna and regards her with the most apologising look she's ever seen and asks her in a soft voice, "What did I do? I didn't touch you in an inappropriate way did I?" He almost wants to cry, if he hurt Donna in any way he would really hate himself and his chances are for sure over at the firm. He feels Donna grab his hand and he looks up into her eyes, he only sees love and kindness in her eyes, not a hint of distaste or hurt. "Mike, you didn't assault me of any kind, don't worry. You just gave me a quite intimate hug while I was close to wearing nothing and afterwards commented on the matter." Mike blushes at Donna's explanation, "I'm sorry Donna." She stands up so she is in front of him and gives him a hug. "You can always hug me, Mike. It's not even a big deal, Harvey here was just jealous that he didn't get a hug too." They hear Harvey let out a big scoff at Donna's comment and counters with the most inappropriate comment ever, "Well, you got to hug her when she was wearing close to nothing, I get to hug her when she is wearing nothing. So I guess that I'm the winner here, ha."

He sees Donna stare at Harvey with fire in her eyes and he can't help but laugh loudly, "Wow! You really were jealous!" Donna looks back at him and laughs with him. Harvey feeling left out can't help but comment again, "I don't have to be jealous because I'm the one that gets to see her naked, not you!" Donna isn't even giving Harvey her attention anymore, she is just shaking her head while eating her pancakes. Mike looks at the pancakes and immediately grows hungry, "Oh, can I have some too?!" Before he can even finish his sentence Harvey replies firmly with a no.

"Come on! Why not?" Mike slightly pouts, he really wants some of those pancakes, they look delicious. "That's your punishment for last night." Low blow Specter, is all he can think, and from the look on Donna's face she thinks exactly the same. "Harvey…" Donna starts, the man in question immediately looks at her but when he sees the look on her face he looks down with a frown, "Make the kid some pancakes or you won't be seeing the naked body you seem to love so much for a while." Oh this is going to be good is all Mike can think as he sees Harvey look up sharply. "Like you could resist me." He actually feels kind of bad for the guy when Donna starts laughing. "Uh, yeah I could! You may be magnificent in bed, but I'm glorious!" Okay, TMI, Mike feels really uncomfortable, especially so when suddenly they are standing across from each other with competitive glares on their faces. Mike is slightly afraid that they'll jump over the kitchen island and start going at it right there. "Guys!" He shouts but the power couple doesn't hear him, he runs across the kitchen so he is now in between the duo. Placing both his hands in front of their eyes, he finally gets their attention, "I know you guys are at home and it isn't really my place to say so, but you guys both can't resist the other. So stop eye-fucking each other and make me some pancakes!" He removes his hands from their eyes and looks at the two of them back and forth.

Suddenly Donna starts laughing and says, "He really is a mini you, Harvey!" The latter joins Donna in the laughter and slaps him on the back, "If I make the kid some pancakes, do I get to see you naked afterwards?" Always the lawyer, "Hmm, depends, what do you have to show for?" Crap Mike thinks, they're at it again. "Guys! You guys are incorrigible! Harvey make me some pancakes! Donna show the guy your goodies afterwards! Everyone gets what they want and then some."

Harvey chokes on the drink he was taking a sip from and Donna looks at him with her mouth wide open. "Yeah that sounds fair, what you think babe?" Harvey responds. Donna blushes but replies anyway, "I have a better idea, you make Mike some pancakes, after that Mike goes home to change into some comfortable clothing and then we go to the batting cages, just the three of us."

Mike sees Harvey's face light up like Christmas and smiles when he hears Harvey's response.

"You never fail to amaze me! Gosh, I love you so much!" Harvey runs to Donna's side and goes to stand in between her legs, grabbing her face with both of his hands he kisses her lovingly.

After a minute the couple breaks apart and Harvey moves to the stove to make some pancakes for both the kid and himself.

After immensely enjoying the delicious pancakes made by Harvey, he thanks both of them for letting him stay the night and the delicious pancakes. Harvey walks him out and the meaning of his comment, "Don't come back for another two hours." Isn't lost on him. The moment the door closes he hears heavy footsteps running away from the door and a second later he hears a very feminine giggle, followed by a manly groan. One thing is for sure, he is most definitely not coming back before the two hour mark given by Harvey.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is from episode 1x07, and changes both the scene in the hotel room and at Harvey's condo. Characters can be slightly OOC**

 **Mostly Scottie's P.O.V.**

Placing his suitcase on the hotel room table Harvey asks her, "You have the preliminary proposal?"

Scottie scoffs,"No, I just flew in from London completely unprepared." She says as she throws her file on the table. "Try not to be intimidated, I used some big words." Harvey replies and throws his own file over Scottie's. "Overcompensating isn't that big of a word." "It isn't." Really Harvey.

"I can hardly wait to see the work of a senior partner." "I see my promotion popped up on your Harvey Specter Google alert." Yes, of course she knows about his promotion, it's not Google alert but she does check up on him. "That's not all that is going to pop up." As Harvey sees Scottie advancing on him, he takes a step back. "Woah, wait!" He sees her look at him with confusion in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this with you anymore Scottie. I'm in a relationship, have been for 4 years now." He sees Scottie's eyes grow big and he swears he sees her shoulders falter, "What, with who?" Scottie is really curious now, Harvey Specter has been the ultimate bachelor for as long as she's known him and she always thought if anyone was changing that, it would be her.

"With Donna." She feels her heart break even more when she sees the big smile on Harvey's face when he says her name.

"Donna? Your secretary?" she sees Harvey nod excitedly, "Wait, you've been with her for 4 years?!" Please tell me you misspoke is all Scottie can think at that moment, but when she hears Harvey's reply her heart breaks even more if that's even possible. "Yes, almost 5 years now!"

You know what, maybe this is a sign, a sign that she should marry Collin and forget about Harvey.

"Wow, that's great Harvey! I'm happy for you. Have you thought about proposing?" Last chance Scottie, she says to herself, if the answer is yes you get over him. "Yes, I have this beautiful ring, that's just perfect for her, and I already have a date. I'm thinking about making her go on a scavenger hunt and I want to have the engagement party at the bar we met." There it is Scottie, you wanted closure when you came here and you got it.

"So I know this is totally unprofessional, but I haven't seen Donna all day and she's making dinner. Is it okay if we continue this at my place?" Oh god, what have you gotten yourself into Scottie.

She looks at Harvey and melts at the hopeful look on his face, she has never been able to resist the Specter charm, although this time it's used for an entirely different purpose than it used to.

"Are you sure? Won't she be weirded out that you are bringing another woman home?"

Please let Donna be super jealous, Harvey has always hated the clingy girls.

She doesn't know what to think when Harvey chuckles at her question.

"No, absolutely not. She knows all about you, and she always loves having guests over for dinner!"

Well, there's that, clearly not the jealous type Scottie thinks. Wait he told her all about me?!

"Wait, you told her about me?" Now she looks really confused. "Yes, I've known her for 12 years now, and I don't have to tell her anything, she just knows everything. It's kinda creepy, to be honest." It would sound like he was making fun of his girlfriend, but the love in his eyes and the ginormous smile on his face indicate otherwise.

"Okay, let's wrap things up here and we can get going." Harvey immediately agrees and puts his things in his briefcase.

Half an hour later they are standing in the elevator on the way to the top floor. "Oh, she's making pasta! 5 dollars it's pesto penne." She looks up at Harvey and smiles at the look on his face, "You really love her don't you?" Harvey looks down at her and his reply both breaks and warms her heart, "More than anything in the world.""This may be none of my business… But I just want to know something… Would you give up law for her?" Harvey looks at her confused but answers her immediately, "In a heartbeat, why do you ask?" Scottie is sure she looked like a desperate girl, but she couldn't help but ask. "Just to give me an idea of how invested you are."

Suddenly the elevator comes to a stop and Harvey bounces on the balls of his feet excitedly, "We're here! Finally!" Pressing the button to open the door, he immediately steps outside and motions for her to follow him. The image that Scottie sees next is one she was not expecting, there in the living room is Donna, standing up to greet Harvey with a baby in her arms.

If her heart wasn't broken beyond repair she's sure it now is. After having given Harvey a kiss, she sees Donna turn around to greet her, "You must be Scottie, I'm Donna. It's nice to finally put a face to the name." Either this woman is a brilliant actress or she's really the perfect woman for Harvey.

"Likewise, and who is this little guy?" she points to the baby boy in Donna's arms who can't be older than 5 months. "Oh yeah I forget to mention that, sorry." Really Harvey, that's all you can say.

"His name is Noah, but he's not ours, one of my girlfriends wanted a date night with her husband and the babysitter cancelled. We thought it be good practice, right Harv?" Donna answers with a soft smile while slowly stroking the baby's face. "We don't need practice babe, we are naturals!" Oh Harvey, glad to see some of you hasn't changed. "Haha, yes you do Harvey." Scottie quips at the man. She sees Harvey relent and wonders how much of him has changed. "Yeah you're right, I do need practice, she however doesn't, it's like she's the baby whisperer." Okay very much changed indeed. Both her and Harvey look over at Donna when she suddenly makes a strange noise, "Oh someone needs to have his diaper changed!" Scottie thought she was all out of surprises for the day, but she is proven wrong when Harvey speaks up, "Give me the kid, we'll have some bro-time while you girls finish dinner and talk." Harvey walks over to Donna and carefully takes Noah from her arms, "Oh yes, you do smell do you. Well, let's make you smell nice again, we can't have you smell like this in front of the girls can't we?" Hearing Harvey talk like that to a child that is not even his, makes her smile when she thinks of how he'll be with his own kid.

She feels Donna's hand on her arm and wonders what would happen between them without Harvey present. "Let's go to the kitchen, we can set the table and dinner is ready in like 30 minutes." Scottie follows obediently and stands next to Donna who is kneeling on the ground to check the pasta, "So Harvey told me you guys have been together for almost 5 years now." Donna turns her head around from her kneeled position on the ground. "Yes, it's been quite some time yeah. I just hope he is going to get his head out of his ass and propose soon." "I don't think you need to worry about that." From the look on Donna's face she knows she said the right thing, however she's not sure Harvey is going to be happy with her.

"So you knew him back at Harvard right… Have any fun stories?" Donna asks her with a cheeky smile on her face. "Oh I can go on all night!" Scottie replies with a matching grin.

15 minutes later Harvey walks back into the kitchen with little Noah in his arms. "You girls having fun?" He hasn't yet looked up from his gaze on Noah and when at last he does he instantly feels a warm feeling of contentment spread through him, both girls are looking at him with cheshire cat grins and Donna is laughing at Scottie's phone. "Scottie… What did you tell her?" Scottie looks at him innocently and counters, "I didn't tell her anything… I showed her." Crap, is all Harvey can think, she must have shown Donna the photos of that horrible Halloween party.

"You should mail the photos to her, then she can frame them and look at them all day." Harvey sounds like he's very serious but the look in his eyes tell a different story.

"Babe, dinner is ready in 10 minutes, I'm going to put Noah in bed." When Donna walks up to Harvey to grab the little boy out of his hands he can't help but pout. "Can't I do it?" Harvey tries, but he knows it won't work on Donna. "No, you are going to discuss the merger with Scottie." Harvey tries one last method, but fails miserably, "Oh don't you dare go pouting on me, Specter!" "Okay, fine! Come on Scottie." Scottie can't help but grin at the situation playing out in front of her. "Harvey, it's nice to see you in a healthy stable relationship." Harvey turns around and grins at her, "Yeah, I really like it! Who would have thought huh, I wouldn't have ten years ago." Scottie smiles softly at him and asks with a careful voice. "Harv, when are you going to propose? Cause she's waiting for it." The look he gives her is a mix between excitement and apprehensiveness, she finds it to be quite adorable. "Did she say something?" Harvey asks her nervously. Well here it goes, "Directly quoting her own words; I just hope he is going to get his head out of his ass and propose soon." She sees Harvey's eyes widen and can't help but chuckle. "She really said that? I was going to propose to her on 12-12-12, because the number 12 has a big meaning to her, but that is 9 1/2 months away. Maybe if I propose to her sooner we could get married on 12-12-12?!" If they weren't currently talking about how and when he would propose to his girlfriend, she would propose to him herself, this was the committed Harvey she always dreamed of, sadly enough he wasn't committed to her. "I think you could pull that of yeah, are you going to do the scavenger hunt thing?"

"Yeah, I think I will, our 5th year anniversary is in 2 weeks, I'm going to propose to her then!" Scottie doesn't want to feel jealous but she can't really help it, she always thought she would be the one to get him to settle, and now he is going to propose to another woman. Looking up at Harvey's face she is taken aback when she sees the look on his face, it's one of determination and devotion, deciding to help the guy out she asks him, "Okay, so you want to do a scavenger hunt right? What are locations that absolutely have to be included?" She sees Harvey contemplate his answer and waits for his response, "She'll start at PH, then go to her apartment, then to the batting cages and as the last stop Central Park where I will be and then we'll take a boat onto the lake and I'll propose to her there. I'm thinking Jessica at PH, Rachel at her apartment and Mike at the batting cages." Wow, he has really thought this through. "You know what, let's just have dinner and I'll pop by your office tomorrow and we'll discuss the merger then." Harvey looks at her sharply, "Is everything okay?" Scottie sighs, "It's just a lot for me to take in, I came here expecting you to welcome me with open arms, and now I'm here… It all just feels a bit surreal." The smiles she gets from Harvey seems pitiful, but she knows he doesn't mean it that way, "I know what you mean, but it was 6 years ago when you last saw me, a lot could have changed in that time you know, and it has. I'm actually kind of surprised you didn't know about it because a few years ago it was all over the news…" What is he talking about thinks Scottie, his relationship was all over the news? How come she has never heard of this? "What are you talking about Harvey?" She swears she sees dHarvey look down with a hint of shame in his eyes before looking her straight in the eyes, "A few years ago we had this lawsuit against the firm and the opposing counsel had a bone to pick with me and he kept looking for weak spots to hurt me with. Eventually he found out about Donna and he came at me with this bullshit talk about an arrangement with my secretary and published an article about it saying I forced her to things sexually and professionally, so when I found out I kind of went a bit insane, and professed my love for Donna to everyone who would hear it during court. It became this huge thing and people were going crazy, we almost broke up because of it." How the hell haven't I heard of this?! It sounds like something Harvey would do though, "Why did it become such a big thing? Wasn't it in a closed court hearing?" The grimace on Harvey's face says it all, "Well, there were a lot of partners present during the hearing and we later found out that the bastard recorded the hearing because he thought he would win or something, the video got leaked and the media went crazy for it calling us either the power couple of law, or they were against the whole secretary/boss situation. It simmered down eventually with the occasional rumour of Donna being pregnant or a rumour of us being engaged. I'm guessing it will begin again when we really do get engaged and get married." Okay how didn't I know about this?! Before she can ponder about her obliviousness any more, she sees Donna walk in the room. She looks at her and Harvey and asks if they are ready to eat. Harvey gets up and walks to Donna, before she can get up she hears Harvey ask her, "Scottie could you give us a minute, I need to talk to Donna real quick." Scottie is slightly confused but answers anyway, "Sure, do you want me to wait in the kitchen?" Harvey shakes his head, "No we'll go to the kitchen, we'll give you a shout when we are finished." Scottie nods timidly and looks at Donna who gives her a smile.

Harvey grabs Donna around the waist and walks with her to the kitchen. "Harv, why did you do that? She is our guest we can't just leave her alone." Donna hears him scoff and looks up at him in bewilderment, "Sure we can. I haven't seen you all day and I want a proper kiss from you."

Donna doesn't reply but the look on her face says it all 'are you for real'. "Come on, Donn! I know you want it." Harvey tries to poach her into it by flicking his lips and leaning his head closer to hers.

Donna contemplates her options and decides to give in, no harm done right? Grabbing Harvey by his neck she places her lips over his bottom one and slowly sucks on it. She immediately feels Harvey smile against her lips obviously happy with his victory, he places both of his hands on her buttocks and pulls her flush against him. Donna slowly swipes her tongue over Harvey's lip and he grants her entrance immediately, when their tongues touch they let out a moan simultaneously.

Moving the hand that was resting on his chest, she places it on his cheek on slowly halts the kiss, removing her tongue from his mouth she pecks his lips multiple times before pulling away completely, "We still have a guest babe. We can continue this later." Already expecting the pout he is about to give her, she quickly pecks his lips and steps out of his arms. Walking back into the living room she notices Scottie watching a video on her phone, curiosity gets the best of her and she sneaks up behind her to see what it is that she is watching. When she sees that it is the video of Harvey's court love confession from a few years back she can't help but comment on it, "Quite the YouTube hit that video was, it has like 5 million views." She sees Scottie jump out of her seat and turn around quickly, "Donna! Gosh, you scared me!" Donna can't help but grin, "Sorry, dinner is ready." Together they walk back into the room and notice that although Harvey finished setting the table he is looking at Donna with a strange look, Scottie is quite curious as to what is going on in his mind and asks Donna, "Why is he looking at you like that?" She hears Donna snicker beside her before she replies, "He is horny, that is his 'I want sex but I'm being denied' look." Scottie chokes on the breath she was taking, "What?! But he didn't have that look all afternoon?" "Yes, but he just groped me in the kitchen and I told him no, because we have a guest and Harvey doesn't like the word no. So now he is being a little baby about it." Scottie can't help but laugh at that, although she wishes she was the one Harvey was committed to, she can clearly see why Harvey is so crazy about Donna. She seems like a strong and not to be defied woman, who will get anything done that she sets her mind to. "Well, let's eat and then you can put him out of his misery." Wow, Scottie never thought she would say that, she hears Donna laugh wholeheartedly and looks at her when she counters, "Oh there is no rush, he is a grown man, he can wait." Suddenly Harvey's loud voice booms through the room, "Ladies! I want to eat! Stop gossiping and get your butts over here!" Her and Donna walk over to the dinner table and quickly sit down.

Scottie never thought she would have this much fun and loves all the stories Harvey and Donna tell her and in return she tells a few of her own. When at the end of the night she walks out and gives Donna and Harvey a big hug, she can't help but think that despite her initial disappointment, she had a lot of fun, and even if it's not her, she knows Harvey has found his perfect woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to do something a bit different with this chapter, these are little moments in the course of Harvey and Donna's relationship, the time frame is different in every piece and will explain itself while reading.**

 **I want to thank all of you for the sweet comments, reading them makes my day!**

—

"Harvey!" the feminine shout can be heard all through the condo. "Yeah?" The man in question responses. "Baby, where is my ice cream?" Crazy woman, she is so obsessed with her ice cream, "It's coming, did you put the dvd in?" "Yes!" Harvey quickly jogs into the living room and immediately joins Donna under the cozy blanket she is lying under and stretches himself out on the couch. Grabbing the redhead by her hips he pulls her up so she is laying on his stomach, her face resting comfortably on his chest. He puts his arms around her body and cuddles her close, "You comfortable?" he asks her softly. Donna places her arms around his chest and gives the arm in front of her a kiss, "Very." Harvey kisses the top of her head and tries to focus on the movie.

He could lay like this for the rest of his life and never grow tired of it.

—

Waking up from a very pleasant dream, Donna is confused to learn that Harvey isn't beside her in the bed, slowly getting up she grabs her robe and walks out of the room and peddles into the living room where she sees Harvey sitting on the couch with his back to her. When she rounds the corner she notices Jessica sitting opposite from him, "Morning guys." Giving a little wave to Jessica she moves into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. She hears Harvey call her name and replies, "What is it babe?". "Can you come here for a second?" She slowly walks over to the couch with the cup in her hand, she stands behind Harvey and rustles her hand through his hair.

"Good morning Jessica, what brings you here so early?" Looking at the woman she gives her a small tired smile. "We have a meeting in two hours and I needed to go over some things with Harvey." The emotions in Jessica's eyes directed at her display acceptance, curiosity, adoration and her face is painted with a knowing smirk, Donna takes a sip from the coffee and then places the cup on the table besides the couch. She rests her chin on top of Harvey's head and gives him a hug around his shoulders, "What you need me for?"

Harvey twists his head around and smiled at her, "I just wanted to see you. Did you sleep well?"

She smiles at him lovingly which probably looks more like a grimace because she is still so tired,

"I slept fine, I'm still quite tired though, I think I'm going back to bed for one more hour." Harvey's hand reaches behind him and he slowly strokes her arm up and down, "I'll wake you up in an hour okay." She nods to Harvey and gives him a small peck on his lips, after saying bye to Jessica she walks back into the bedroom and immediately falls back asleep.

Back in the living room Jessica is slightly worried and asks Harvey, "Do you know why she is so tired? Because in the 15 years that I've known that girl she has never been that tired."

Harvey just looks at her confused, "She has been a bit tired for the last week or so, I thought she was sick because she kept puking when she woke up, but she hasn't since yesterday." Jessica just looks at him with a look that says 'are you kidding me'. "Harvey, do you know your wife at all?" Jessica is immediately rewarded with an indifferent look and a counter response from Harvey,

"Excuse me? I don't know what train you're on, but I think I know my own wife pretty well." Jessica immediately laughs at him, "Chill Harvey, I didn't mean it like that. What I'm talking about is the reason why Donna is so tired and why she is puking." Harvey looks at her confused, "Woman, what are you talking about?!" Jessica decides to give in and just tell the guy, he's clearly not going to figure it out by himself. "I'm talking about Donna being pregnant." The reaction she gets from Harvey is golden, his mouth is wide open and his eyes have grown twice their normal size. "What!"

Jessica smiles at the man in front of her, "Harvey, she is glowing! And you just told me that she is puking in the mornings, morning sickness is one of the most obvious signs of pregnancy." She sees realisation settle into Harvey and he looks at her nervously, "What should I do? Do I tell her?"

Jessica knows Harvey will be a great father because he cares so much, he would give the moon to the people he loves if he could. Regarding him with a soft smile, "Don't just ask her if she's pregnant, she will not appreciate it if you do that. Bring the topic of kids into a conversation and hint at it." She sees Harvey nod up and down and steers him back to the topic of the meeting.

When they finish briefing each other 45 minutes later, Harvey walks Jessica out of the door and tells her he'll see her in an hour. Walking back into the condo he heads straight to the bedroom and carefully wakes his sleeping wife up.

—

It's 7 in the morning when Louis Litt walks down the hallways of Pearson Specter Litt, after making himself some coffee he continues on his way to Harvey Specter's office. He really needs to discuss some pointers with Harvey about the latest merger. When he reaches the corner office he raises his hand to knock on the door, but stops when he sees two bodies entangled on the lawyer's couch. Quietly opening the glass door he steps inside and glances around the room and sees files strewn on the table in front of the couch and a slice of pizza is still laying in the carton.

Walking over to his business partner and his wife on the couch he slowly shakes Harvey's arm that is cuddling Donna close, after a few more shakes he sees Harvey slowly start to stir.

Harvey blinks his eyes groggily and cuddles the warm body of his wife closer, looking up he sees Louis standing next to the couch. "Louis? How did you get inside my house?" Louis' eyebrow raises up on his forehead, "Harvey, you're in your office…" Harvey looks around the room confused, "Oh, we must have fallen asleep when we were working late last night."

"So, I wanted to discuss the merger with you." Louis tells Harvey who has now fully woken up.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just wake Donna." Louis goes to sit in the armchair opposite the pair and waits patiently. Harvey looks at Louis strangely, why isn't he leaving the room Harvey thinks, doesn't he know the word privacy. Looking down at the woman laying on his chest, he softly starts to stroke her hair and traces his fingers up and down her back, "Hey, sweetheart." Harvey whispers lovingly in her ear and feels her start to stir, "Wakey, wakey." Harvey feels her head move on his chest and looks down at her with love in his eyes. Donna moves the hands that were resting on Harvey's chest around his torso and cuddles him closer. "5 more minutes, Harv." The latter chuckles wholeheartedly and presses a kiss to her crown, "Donna, we fell asleep in the office. We have company." That seems to do the trick and Donna slowly opens her eyes, when she sees Louis sitting in front of her, she quickly jumps up kneeing Harvey in the groin in the process.

Turning her head around sharply after hearing her husband groan in pain, she immediately feels guilty when she sees the pain on his face knowing that she kneed him pretty hard. "Shit, sorry babe." She hears Louis chuckle and looks at him with annoyance and curiosity, "Why are you here, Louis? Now I can't even give my own husband a good morning kiss!" Donna knows she's being irrational, but she just wants to wake up quietly and be able to enjoy the morning wood Harvey is currently sporting. She is an absolute sucker for morning sex and much like her husband she does not like to be denied. Immediately hiding the blush on his face, Louis replies indifferently, "Don't let me stop you Donna. He is your husband, I'm just waiting for him to get into business mode."

A mischievous smirk graces Donna's face when she hears Louis' reply, "I will, but you are interrupting our morning ritual and I'm pissed." Not giving Louis any attention for a second longer she gets up from the couch and walks over to the spare closet in Harvey's office and grabs a clean dress from a hanger, picking up the small make-up bag from her purse she walks over to the room divider and moves behind it. Harvey quickly gets up from the couch and after her but not before shouting to Louis, "Louis, please come back in 15 minutes." Louis goes to leave but doesn't miss the ginormous tent in Harvey's slacks.

Harvey runs up behind Donna and hugs her from behind, Donna spins in his arms and throws her arms around his neck immediately locking her lips with his, she eventually pulls away and grins impishly at Harvey, "You know I feel really bad for hurting my favourite part of your body, I should probably make up for it somehow, don't you think?" Harvey grins at her when she slowly slides down his body undoing the buttons of his pants. His last thought before giving into the ecstasy, is that he loves his wife more than anything in the world including his job.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a flashback to the time Louis and Jessica walked in on Harvey and Donna which exposed their relationship.**

"Harv, we are not watching Top Gun!" Donna shouts from the kitchen while grabbing the tub of Chunky Monkey. "Why not?" Her boyfriend whines in response, she can't help but grin, they have only been dating for a few months but they have always had this insane connection that only intensified when they started dating. "Because we watched it last week already! How about Shawshank?" He suddenly sprints into the kitchen and looks at her with amazement, "Really?" She is actually a bit offended, she loves that movie, "Yes, I love that movie, get busy living or get busy dying, you know." Harvey's eyes light up like a Christmas tree and he grins lovingly at her, "Could you be any more amazing?!" Ha, of course she can, "Well, I am Donna, so it's entirely possible."

Harvey walks over to her and gives her a kiss on her forehead, "Why don't you go sit on the couch, I'll take care of the snacks." Oh Harvey, always a charmer, she grabs the big tub of ice cream and regards Harvey with a smile, "Sure, but I'm starting on the Chunky Monkey in 2 minutes, so you and your pretty ass better hurry up." The grins on both of their faces match perfectly as Donna walks out of the kitchen but not before slapping Harvey's pretty ass.

Harvey chuckles at the retrieving form of his girlfriend and falls in love with her all over again, that woman is simply extraordinary.

It's a minute and a half later when Harvey plops down on the couch next to her and she immediately leans her head on his shoulder, he places his arm around her shoulder and cuddles her close to his body. After watching the movie for almost an hour, Donna suddenly starts feeling peckish, she turns her head that was still resting on Harvey's shoulder and softly places a few kisses up and down his neck. She feels the arm around her tighten and feeling very hot all of the sudden she swiftly turns so that she is sitting on his lap a leg on either side of his. Harvey looks at her with a hint of confusion but mostly amusement, he places his hands on either side of her hip and cheekily smiles at her, "Did you need something, babe?" He is expecting a snort from her but is pleasantly surprised with her response, "Yes. I need you, inside of me." An impish grin is starting to grow on his face but before it can fully grow her mouth is on his. Needing some sort of relief Donna grinds down while coercing Harvey's mouth open with her tongue. She knows she took him by surprise but he is quickly catching up to her as she feels him grow hard under her, she moves her hands under the white tee he is wearing and strokes his chest with attention. Taking hold of the hem she pulls it up until is around his head, quickly breaking their kiss she throws the shirt on the couch next to her. The breaking of their kiss seems to trigger something inside Harvey and he grabs his old Harvard shirt that she was wearing and rips it off of her, feeling the heat pool at her legs from his actions she stands up and takes of the shorts she was wearing in a mini striptease for him, she sees Harvey do the same and is happy to see that the both of them are now very naked, they had decided to forgo the underwear after they had gotten out of their shower after a long day at work.

With one of the sexiest smiles Harvey has ever seen he is pushed back down on the couch, her amazing body immediately following. She rakes one hand through his hair while the other one takes a hold of the now rock-hard erection resting happily against his belly and moves it slowly up and down her folds, they let out a moan simultaneously proving once more how connected they really are. After teasing both her and Harvey for a few more moments she lifts herself up and looks Harvey straight in the eyes when she sinks down on him, the energy is racing between them and all they can do is stare hotly into each other's eyes while their lower bodies are dancing.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, outside of the luxurious condo that they call home, Louis and Jessica are walking up to the door. "Jessica, are you sure he is home? You've called him four times now, he might be out." The woman looks at him with a bit of a tut and responds, "He still would have answered if he was out, he's probably just asleep." Jessica grabs the spare key Harvey had given her a few years ago in case their was an emergency, okay this wasn't really an emergency but she really needed to discuss this case with both Louis and Harvey before tomorrow and seeing as Louis has an appointment in the morning they had to do it in the after hours.

Twisting and turning the key she opened the door and stepped inside with Louis, she could hear the sound of the tv and she wondered if he had fallen asleep on the couch.

The sight she got when she walked into the living room is not one she was expecting at all, there on the couch she thought Harvey had fallen asleep on was Harvey, but he was doing the farthest thing from sleeping. Harvey had his mouth on the breasts of Donna Paulsen, who was currently riding him like her life depended on it. Glancing at the man beside her she saw that his eyes were almost falling out of their pockets and to her horror she also saw a slight bulge forming in his pants.

Interrupting the couple who she didn't even know were together she coughed really loudly hoping it would get their attention, to her a fail she was not heard so she stomped her foot down on the ground loudly. Her eyes caught Harvey's who after recognising her immediately pulled his mouth away from the breasts bouncing in front of his face and pulled their owner close to his chest halting the erotic movements of their lower bodies. She was then rewarded with a shout of profanity.

"What the hell!" Donna who was quite disorientated and still very much in her haze, looked at Harvey with confusion, "Babe! Why'd you stop?" Jessica would find the blush that covered Harvey's face utmost adorable if it were any other time. He titled his head in their direction and when Donna's head turned around Jessica couldn't do anything but smile at the woman who's face had changed into the same colour as her hair and yelled out, "OMG! The redhead quickly grabbed the shirt that was laying on the couch next to her and pulled it over her chest, their intimate parts where still very much on display though and when she feels Harvey twitch inside her she looks at him with question in her eyes. Harvey can't help but smile lovingly at her despite the current situation, looking at his colleagues again he asks them a bit angrily, "Could you turn around please!" Jessica immediately does so but is horrified when Louis just keeps on staring at the pair on the couch, "Louis! Turn around!" Her stern voice seems to do the trick and he quickly turns around with a red face.

Donna slips out of Harvey with a disgruntled look and when she looks at him she sees that he has the same expression on his face, she grabs the shorts and lounge pants that are on the ground behind her and hands Harvey his pants. "You know that's my shirt, right babe? I don't fit into the Harvard one anymore." Harvey Specter, always the charmer, even in situations like this. "You just want to see my boobs again, Specter." From the other side of the room Jessica can hear the entire conversation and can't believe that the two of them are flirting at a time like this.

"Very true." Donna lets out a laugh at that and takes of his shirt, putting on the Harvard shirt Harvey hands her she gives him a cheeky kiss.

Walking hand in hand to the kitchen, the view Louis and Jessica are currently looking at, Harvey holds out the bar chair for Donna who immediately takes a seat on it. Harvey walks around the kitchen and goes to the fridge, "Do you guys want anything?" Jessica really can't believe Harvey is acting so nonchalant after what has just happened, "Uhm sure, some iced tea will be fine if you have it." The response she gets from him is not one she would expect, "Yes we have that, but you need to ask Donna, it's basically her baby besides Chunky Monkey, I wouldn't dare touch it." Donna throws him one of her Donna looks and Harvey just grins at her in response, "Yes, of course you can drink some Jessica. Harvey is just being a baby because I don't let him drink it."

Despite the current situation Jessica can clearly see that these two are very happy with each other.

"I'll have a glass too, Harv." Donna says to the man who is still grinning goofily at her, "Of course, milady." Harvey turns his head and looks at Louis, "What about you Louis?"

Louis who has been eerily quiet until now, snaps his head up and looks at Harvey sharply, "What the hell! Since when is this going on?!" Everyone turns to look at Louis who is just looking expectantly at Harvey and Donna, guess the cat is out of the bag.

Donna slowly speaks up and looks at both Jessica and Louis when she answers, "Well, we've been together for a few months now." Harvey walks over to Donna and hands Jessica her drink, "Best 5 months of my life." Placing his head on Donna's shoulder next to her head, he is delighted when he is given a sip of her iced tea. He hums appreciatively, "Hmm, that is delicious." He places a kiss on her cheek and looks at his business partners again. "Why are you guys here actually? I was quite enjoying myself before the both of you interrupted us." He feels Donna's cheek slightly warm up against his own, indicating that she is blushing. "Well, we wanted to talk to you about the new merger, and you wouldn't pick up you damn phone, but I guess that is because you were too busy fucking your secretary!" Donna feels Harvey freeze against her and knows that this can't end well, trying to calm him down before he really goes of the handle she grabs his hand but he is already fuming. "Excuse me! What the hell did you just say?! Fucking my secretary… This isn't some sexual arrangement! And she has never been just my secretary, we are equals! And just so we are clear, I wasn't fucking her! We were making love, cause that is what this is! So if you ever have the audacity to regard her in such a downgrading way again, you better think twice, because I will kill you!" Both Jessica and Donna are shocked at Harvey's outburst, but they are, especially Donna, also quite proud of him, it shows that he isn't ashamed of her and will defend their relationship. Louis looks like someone just murdered a dozen of kittens in front of him and Jessica suspects it's because he has a bit of a crush on Donna, "Hell, you don't know anything about her! You don't even know what love is!" Okay now he is just being a jealous asshole, thinks Jessica.

Donna lets out a snort and looks at Louis with anger in her eyes, "Why don't you just shut up Louis! He may seem incapable of love to you, but that is because you say and do things like this, but once he lets you in, he has the most amazing heart you will ever get the privilege of knowing."

The smile she gets from Harvey warms her heart immensely and when she looks at Jessica she seems to be agreeing with her. "Now that we got all that out there. Can we please begin on what we came her to do?" Jessica as professional as ever. Donna giggles slightly and gets up from the high chair, "Yes, I agree. I'm going to leave the three of you to it, it has been quite the eventful evening for me." Donna leans her forehead on top of Harvey's and whispers softly, "Harv, I'm going to bed. Try not to harm Louis." Harvey chuckles and hugs her close to his side, "I'll do my best. Don't wait up." Smiling at her he pulls her lips in for quick kiss, they are still in front of their colleagues after all. Breaking their lips apart he kisses her nose, "I love you." He is rewarded with a big smile, "I love you too." Donna bids her goodnights to Jessica and Louis, but not before throwing the latter a warning look.

* * *

It's 2 hours later when Harvey is walking her and Louis out of the condo, when Jessica finally addresses the predicament she had found herself in earlier. "I'm sorry for barging in earlier. So you and Donna, already on the 'I love you' level…" Harvey has a wistful look on his face when he replies, "Yeah, she is pretty amazing isn't she." Jessica smiles at him, "I'm really happy for you Harvey, and you better not let her slip away!" Harvey opens the door for them, Louis looking anywhere but at Harvey, "Don't worry, she's here to stay." Louis steps in front of Harvey, "Take care of her Harvey." Harvey really doesn't want to get into a fight because he had a smart ass response, so he just simply nods. "Well, this has been fun and all, but I'm going to call it a night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I kind of went overboard with this xD But here it is, what you've all been waiting for!**

 **1x11 scene in Harvey's office about him being subpoenaed, the scene between Donna and Mike didn't happen so she didn't know he went to dinner with Cameron Dennis until the subpoena came in.**

* * *

Donna walks inside Harvey's office angrily, she can't believe he went to dinner with that bastard Cameron Dennis and didn't tell her about it! He's looking out of the windows with a basketball in his hand his shoulders hunched over. "So when were you going to tell me you went to dinner with Dennis?!" she asks him with betrayal in her voice. Harvey's shoulders tense and he places the basketball back on its stand slowly. "Donna, please don't." Okay now she is pissed, where does he think he gets off thinking he can hide things from her! Hell, they live together, she wants to marry him, so why does he hide something like this from her?!

"Harvey, I understand that it is a difficult situation for you, but what I don't get is why you hid it from me!" When she sees him look down at the floor she decides that enough is enough, "He is poison Harvey! Leaving there was huge, you could have gone down a dark road. And I'm telling you, I would not have followed." Harvey raises his head sharply and looks at her darkly, "He was still my mentor! And I'm not just going to throw him to the wolves!" He shouts at her rapidly, surprising Donna but it doesn't diminish her anger at all, "Damn it Harvey! Don't you get it! He was never your mentor, Jessica always has been! I don't think you realize what your loyalty to him can destroy."

She wants to cry, why doesn't he see that this could destroy not only his career but also his relationships. "I am not ratting him out Donna! And what would you know about loyalty huh?!" The moment he spoke the words he knew that it was the biggest mistake he ever made, he sees the tears leave Donna's eyes and he takes a step to her wanting to apologise and comfort her but stops when he sees her take a step back. Donna shakes her head, the love that she feels for this man is unconditional, but during hardships like this she wonders if her love would ever be enough for him.

"Maybe you do know what it can destroy, because you just broke me. Harvey, he will cross you and the last thing I want to happen is for you to get hurt." Harvey feels his own tears escape his eyes when he hears Donna's words spoken in a very calm but tearful voice. "Love, I didn't mean it like that. I just really don't know what to do." How could he be so stupid and say something like that?

"It doesn't matter Harvey. And I have been by your side for more than a decade now, if that isn't loyalty, then maybe you're right and I don't know what loyalty is." No, no, no, this can't happen! He cannot lose Donna over Cameron fucking Dennis! When he sees Donna head for the door he feels his world crumble, "Donna! There is no one in this whole world that I'm more loyal to than you!" He sees her halt in the opening and feels the hope rise in his heart. "Right now I'm not so sure about that." And when he sees her leave he feels all the hope leave his body with her and for the first time he lets the real fear of losing Donna forever in and it scares the hell out of him.

Grabbing the lamp standing on the desk behind him he hurls it at the glass doors and screams in agony. The image of Donna with tears in her eyes after he hurt her enters his brain and he feels every fibre in his body burning in fear, the fear of losing Donna makes him snap and he grabs the ends of his desk and throws the table upside down angrily. He drops to his knees next to his belongings on the ground and feels the tears run down his cheeks.

In a far away recognition he notices Jessica and Mike running inside, the latter immediately running to his side while Jessica looks around the room in astonishment and anger.

"What the hell is going on Harvey?!" She asks him directly. He looks at Mike and Jessica and he feels more tears leave his eyes, "Donna left me…" He sees Jessica's face change from anger and curiosity to disbelieve and shock, Mike's concerned face doesn't change at all, it only grows even more concerned. "What?" It takes him a minute to find his voice and when he does it's still the quackiest it's ever been, "I'm being subpoenaed to testify against Dennis, and I had dinner with him last night and didn't tell her about it. She found the subpoena and we fought and I said something really stupid and she looked so hurt and I hate myself right now! Oh god, I made her cry Jessica!"

Mike got up from where he was kneeling next to Harvey and left the room, someone had to go after Donna and make sure she is okay.

Jessica looks at him pitiful, "What did you say?" He shakes his head, he can't believe he said those words to Donna, she is the love of his life and now he might lose her. "I told her she doesn't know anything about loyalty…." The snort that leaves Jessica's mouth was not intentional, but she couldn't help herself, the concept of Donna not being loyal is just so adverse to her. "You have got to be kidding me! I have never seen someone be as loyal as Donna is too you. And you're being subpoenaed to testify against Dennis?""Yes, and I don't want to talk about it. And I'm not giving him up!" Harvey feels like he is heading into his second fight for the day and all he wants is for the ground to just swallow him up. "I'm going to represent you at this deposition and try to keep you from talking, but I think you should." Why do both women want him to rat out his former mentor, is he really that bad and he just can't see it? "You're just like Donna! I'm not ratting him out!"

Even just saying her name makes him ache all over.

"Donna and I both want what is best for you, and this case has the power to destroy your entire career! Look what is has done already to your relationship with Donna, she is your future wife Harvey! He will pull you down a dark road, destroying everything that comes in his path."

All he can do is shake his head, he knows both woman are right but he really hates being a snitch.

"Now I suggest you go home and fix things with Donna." Walking out of the room he grabs his phone and presses call. He hears the line ring once, twice, third and at the fourth ring he hears her soft voice, "I don't want to talk to you Harvey. I'm going to stay at my own apartment tonight and I'll see you at work tomorrow." Shit, she's staying in her own apartment?! He really screwed up.

He heads home and doesn't contact Donna again, knowing it would only antagonise her even more.

* * *

It's the early afternoon after the big fight and Jessica is reading through some files in her office, hearing a knock on the glass door she looks up and is surprised to see Donna standing in the opening.

She immediately stands up and walks to her, she knows her and Harvey haven't made up, she could tell that much from his face this morning when they were at his deposition. He looked like he hadn't slept at all and the humongous bags under Donna's eyes confirmed it for her.

"Donna, are you ok?" Jessica wants to ask a lot more questions but she feels that that would just scare the woman away. Donna's lips curl up in a smile what looks more like a grimace, "I've been better. Harvey is never going to give him up and I'm not going to let him take the fall for that asshole." Donna slowly sits down on the chair in Jessica's office and hands her a file, "Despite what Harvey thinks, I do know loyalty and it's to him. So could you please use this and get him out of this mess." Jessica almost feels like crying, she can clearly see that Donna is hurting a lot.

"Donna… He didn't mean that, he's a wreck, he destroyed his entire office yesterday because he hated himself for making you cry." Donna slowly shakes her head, this whole situation is just so messed up, "He might not have meant it, but he still said it. I feel like I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop and for him to realize that he's not with his heart in the relationship." Jessica immediately stands up and kneels in front of the now crying woman and grabs her hands softly.

"Donna, that man is completely and irrevocably in love with you. He just doesn't know how to show it. But believe me when I say he is in it with his heart." Suddenly her office door swings open and she sees Harvey run inside, "Donna! Hey!" Jessica smiles in her head, seeing Harvey stumble inside at just the sight of Donna is adorable and she really hopes that these two fix things, because they really are the power couple of Pearson Hardman.

She is almost pushed over when Harvey jumps in front of Donna and grabs her face with both of his hands and rests his forehead on hers, "I am so happy to see you! I didn't mean what I said, you know everything about loyalty! Hell, you've put up with me for more than a decade! I love you so so much!" Donna shakes Harvey's hands of her face and gets out of her seat, Jessica sees Harvey's face fall with tears forming in his eyes.

Donna turns around sharply and points at Harvey with one of the angriest looks Jessica has ever seen on her face. "I'm not mad about that, that just hurt me a lot. I'm mad because you can't see what I've seen from the beginning, that Cameron Dennis is poison and will bleed you dry if needs be… And you know what, I'm not the one with the loyalty issues here! Both Jessica and I want what's best for you, but you still won't listen!" Jessica feels slightly uncomfortable that she is witnessing two of her employees fight, but this is Donna and Harvey, and they are her friends so she steps away from her position as managing partner in this situation and hopes that maybe she can help, and they all know Harvey can use all the help he can get if it concerns his emotions. Al though if she's being honest, she quite agrees with Donna.

"Why are you so sure he will cross me Donna?! Cause he needs my help, so why would he jeopardise that?" The tears are now falling quickly over Donna's cheeks and the smile she gives at him is dripping with finality, as if the next moment will determine their entire relationship.

"I called in a favour from someone close to Dennis, I asked her what his next move is. You know what she said… That he is going to turn against you, apparently he has been building a case against you as a back up for years, you know for when someone got to close to finding out about all of the skeletons in his closet!" What! Jessica's eyes grow twice their normal size, she looks at Harvey and is devastated to see that his eyes are full of defeat, he opens his mouth to speak but nothing but her name comes out of it.

"But you don't need to worry, it will all be taken care of, as I once again put my ass on the line for you! Same goes for Jessica! For more then a decade now both of us have stood by you! Jessica is the reason you are who you are today Harvey! So instead of fighting for him, you should start fighting for Jessica." She's not sure Harvey can even identify all off the emotions he's feeling right now but she reckons they come close to fear, admiration, bewilderment, confusion and finality. "What about you?" he asks her, Jessica knows there is two ways this can go, they either fix it or they are done right now.

"You don't need to fight for me anymore Harvey." "No!" Harvey walks directly in front of Donna and grabs her hand, "I will never stop fighting for you Donna, you want to know where my loyalties lay?"

Donna just shakes her head slowly, she knows he is about to swoon her and she doesn't want to be swooned. "With you. About a year ago I bought this beautiful ring, they might as well have called it Donna's because it is just you. I knew from the moment we first kissed that you are the one, I might have only bought it last year but I knew that I was going to propose to you the moment we first said our I love you's and you are wrong I do know loyalty. I am loyal to Jessica because you are right, I owe her my life but there is one more person I'm even more loyal to… And that person is you, and not because you love me or I love you, I'm loyal to you because you are love, I'm horrible at emotions as everyone knows but when I look at you or think of you they all become clear to me."

He places his head on hers and their tears melt together on her cheeks, "Then why won't you listen?" Both Harvey and Jessica are happy to hear that Donna's voice is no longer angry and has shifted to love with still a bit of sadness. "Because I don't like to rat people out, regardless of what they did. And when have I ever listened before?" The last sentence he delivers with a teasing tone and he feels his heart dance in his chest when he is rewarded with a smile from Donna.

"Yes." His eyebrows frown slightly in confusion and he asks her, "Yes? What do you mean?" Earlier when his heart started dancing when he got a smile from her, it is nothing compared to what his heart does when he suddenly feels her hands and lips on his face. "Yes, I will marry you Harvey."

Okay, now she is just trying to give him a heart attack, "That wasn't a proposal babe, that was simply the truth." Donna wraps her arms around his shoulders and nuzzles her face in his neck, "It's still a yes." Harvey lets out a happy laugh and hugs her around the waist slightly spinning them around. "Well then just let me ask you officially so you can officially say yes!" He motions to Jessica who immediately grabs the small box from her drawer, her and Harvey had decided to keep it in her office because Donna would easily find it in Harvey's and she wouldn't snoop around in Jessica's office contrary to Louis and Mike's.

She handed Harvey the little box who slowly unwrapped his arms around Donna's and got down on one knee. Donna looked at the both of them surprised and started tearing up when Harvey began to speak, "Donna Roberta Paulsen, you are the love of my life and I have never met someone who is as tenacious, fearsome, mind-blowing and kind as you are. You make me smile when all I want to do is cry and make me cry when I'm dying from laughter. I will spend the rest of my life loving you and being loyal to you. I can only hope that our children will be as perfect as you are. I love you Donna Paulsen, will you marry me?"

The tears streaming down Jessica's face are nothing compared to the sobs coming out of Donna's eyes, "Yes! Yes! God Harvey, yes!" Harvey's face morphs into a ginormous grin and he softly slides the ring onto Donna's ring finger. Donna pulls Harvey's face up to hers and gives him a very wet kiss, immediately kissing her back his hands match Donna's and he lovingly caresses her cheeks.

Slowly their tongues come out to play and they instantly open their mouths to let the other one in, tracing circles around each other with the love pulsating in both of their tongues. Getting excited Harvey moves one of his hands from Donna's face and traces it down her back until it is resting on the top of her butt cheek, moving it even lower he takes hold of the rounded bottom and he presses their lower bodies together. Jessica is starting to get uncomfortable and knows they are going to get handsy in a minute and seeing as they are currently making out in the glass encased office of the managing partner of a law firm, with said managing partner still in the room she knows that they need to be stopped right now.

"Guys!" Crap they are too far gone, is all Jessica can think as they don't respond, she knows that they are not ignoring her, they are just way to wrapped up in each other to hear her. So she walks towards the couple and grabs both of their shoulder and pushes them away from the other. "Guys go home, spend some time with each other and I will take care of the Dennis situation." There is an impish grin on Harvey's face and she really doesn't want to think about what they'll do when they are home. She has already seen it once and she doesn't need a reminder.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry, this is way overdue! My muse and I broke up for a bit, but we're back together now :D**

* * *

"Harvey, One more thing. He might have checked out clean, but I know that kid is full of shit. Because there may be record of him graduating from Harvard Law, but there is no record of him graduating at any college anywhere on the face of the earth. So I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, that you didn't know. Because I don't want to do what I would do if you did. And what you're going to do, is fire that goddamn kid."

* * *

This can't be happening, things were finally in a good place again. He stumbles inside his condo, Donna's out on a girls night but she might be back already. He doesn't want to burden her with the bad news but he really needs her right now. He feels his head spinning along with his quaking legs, what is he going to do? He can't fire Mike, it goes against every fibre in his body. He calls out for Donna in a hoarse shout, when he doesn't hear a response he feels dread succumb him. He walks to the Macallan bottle he received from Mike as an engagement gift and pours himself a very generous glass. He's grown to love Mike as a little brother, like his own brother Marcus. He is not going to fire him, he just needs to find a way to keep him at the firm without it costing him his job. Because then not only would he and Mike be out of a job, Donna will be fired as well, and it will be a cold day in hell before he let's Donna get fired.

Throwing back almost half the contents of the glass, he clumsily reaches for his phone and immediately finds her name in his recent calls list. His thumb hovers above her name, he remembers a conversation they had two years ago about him facing his fears and emotions, she had told him that when he felt unsure about the way he was feeling that he talked to her about it, whenever and wherever. With that in mind he presses his thumb down on her name and with a shaking hand he places the phone against his ear. The phone goes over twice before he hears her soft and loving voice, "Hey baby!" He wants to cry and love, the love he has for this woman is beyond anything he has ever known. He takes a deep breath before replying to his fiancee, "Hey." He just wants her home, he just wants to hold her in his arms. "Donna. Can you come home, please?". "Harvey, what is wrong are you okay?" He feels like he's not worthy of his manhood for crying, but it's all been a bit too much for him lately.

First the fight with Donna and then losing her, luckily he got her back forever but it still messed him up pretty badly. Second the whole Clifford Danner case, he was in way over his head and although the result was positive it very well could've end in a very different way and the burden of almost sending an 0innocent man to jail again, this time for life, would've been his undoing if he hadn't had Donna by his side. And now he has to fire Mike, the guy who for the last year has had his back and been by his side through everything, not to forget that Donna calls him their adopted son, which in itself says enough about how Donna feels about him and how much he has wormed his way into their lives. Suddenly realising that he completely spaced out during his inner turmoil when he hears Donna's panicked voice on the phone. "Harvey? Harvey! Are you still there? What is going on? Are you hurt!" Shit he scared her, a scared and panicked Donna is not a good thing, much like when she is stressed she will just yell at people who get in her way and he has no doubt she is sprinting in those painstakingly sexy high heels of hers. Not wanting to worry her he quickly answers her, "There is something that I need to tell you, and I really need your support here and now." He hears a sigh of relief and feels bad for scaring her, "Thank god you're okay! I'm right outside the building Harvey, I'll be right there." The phone line dies as she hangs up and he places the phone behind him, shrugging of his shoes he takes of his coat and vest. He hears the machinery of the elevator move, alerting him of Donna's travel up.

* * *

He walks in front of the elevator and when the doors open, he immediately engulfs his fiancee in his arms. Resting his face in the crook of her neck he immediately feels an arm around his neck holding him close, her hand creeps up his neck to his hairline and runs through his hair. Her other arm moves around his waist and with a small pull against his back she presses their bodies tight against one another, normally he would find this extremely arousing but right now all he can think of is holding her in his arms and being held in her arms.

Whispered words tickle the skin on his neck making him shiver, "What is going on?" Her soft concerned voice warms his heart making him raise his head up, he looks into her eyes placing his forehead against hers. "I love you." The hand that was holding him close to her by his waist caresses the stubble on his jaw. "And I love you." He smiles goofily at her, the tears now streaming down his eyes and landing on her face alerting her of their presence. "Harvey, what is going on? I hate seeing you like this. Please talk to me so I can help you." When he nods at her he sees relief wash over her face knowing that now she might be able to help him. He grabs the back of her legs and lifts her off the ground, having done this action quite some times previously although in a different manner, he walks backwards and sits down on the couch placing Donna on his lap.

"It's all a bit too much for me. First I lost you, and only the thought of losing you is enough to mess me up but then the whole situation with Clifford Danner happened and luckily you were by my side for that, otherwise I would have had a whole lot worse then just a bruise. I thought things would go back to normal and we could be happy and start planning the wedding and all, but now…" His voice trails off and he looks away from her eyes and gazes over her with a dreamy look. His hair is all over the place from her running hands and the concern that he has seen in her eyes since she arrived has only grown even more after his 'not very explaining-explanation'.

Biting the bullet and getting it over with he quickly adds, "Jessica knows about Mike and I have to fire him. She's giving me the 'benefit of the doubt' that I didn't know about it. I'm not going to fire him Donna, I can't. I have a plan but it's circumstantial." Realisation, understanding and even more concern are displayed in Donna's eyes, knowing her for more then a decade now and romantically for almost half of that he knows how to read her almost perfectly. "What is your plan?" One of the things he loves the most about Donna is that she's always ready to go and win, which is perfect in a legal workplace and makes her even more perfect for him. He smiles at her and presses her body closer to his causing her to unintentionally grind over him, he feels himself harden slightly but ignores it and answers her question. "I'm going to confront Jessica and tell her that he is not getting fired. That if he goes I go. I can only hope it won't come to that, but if it does, I need you to deny knowing about any of this. I don't want you to lose your job." A chuckle fills the room and he eyes her with a confused look. Donna looks at him sillily, "Harv, we are engaged, we are together almost every second of the day. There is no way you could hide it from me and Jessica knows you wouldn't hide it. We'll just have to go down fighting if it comes to it"

* * *

When he looks at her he feels all the stress leave his body and it's replaced with contentment and tiredness, knowing that as long as he has Donna by his side he'll be fine. Softly holding her face in his hands he presses their lips together, their breaths mingle together and he runs his hands up and down her back. Donna has the most amazing body he has ever seen on a woman, and god knows he makes the most of it, but sometimes he doesn't want sex. At times he just wants to hold her and get lost in her eyes and fall asleep to her soft touches, tonight is one of those nights. He pulls his lips away from their favourite place and smiles at her, "Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you." Donna grins impishly at him and he knows he's about to get a very Donna-like comment, "Probably die, you most definitely would be out of a job. Not to mention how this place would look." He lets out a bellowed laugh at that, quite honestly because she's probably right, at least about the place. "It's a good thing then that I have you here. And I wouldn't have this place without you, remember we picked it out together." Surprising her he turns them around so she is laying on her back on the couch and he is laying smugly on top of her.

Before she can react he pushes his hands under her shirt and starts tickling her. The laugh that echoes through the room is heartwarming and it is one that has been on his list of favourite sounds she makes since he first heard it. Through heaps of laughter and a shortage of breath she manages to reply, "Yeah, but it would've found you eventually, this place is like your sanctuary." He stops tickling her for a minute so she can catch her breath and he counters back at her, "Not if I'd be dead or jobless, how could I afford it then?" Grinning cheekily at her before he tickles her again. It's after a minute and a few begs for mercy that he stops tickling her.

He removes himself from her and holds out his hand for her, softly pulling her up from the couch he takes a step back. Grinning impishly on the inside because he knows she'll love this, it's one of her guilty pleasures actually. He kneels down and grins up at her, "Can I escort you to the bed, milady?" A ginormous grin that is reserved for occasions like this adorns the soft skin on her face and she jumps up and down excitedly. "Of course you can, my kind sir." They would probably look like two idiots from an outsiders perspective, one is kneeling on the ground, the other jumping up and down, both grinning like fools. After he is sure she is sitting safely on his back he stands up and runs a few laps around the living room before entering their bedroom jumping face down on the mattress with his fiancee still on his back. The joyous laughter coming from her mouth rids of any discomfort he may have had and crawling up the bed with his 'pig' still hanging onto him he starts rolling around until both of them are crying from laughter on their backs.

He turns his head to look at her and smiles at her before asking her, "So Mrs. Specter-to-be, did the journey meet your wishes?" Donna shifts to her side and places her head on his shoulder throwing her arm over his abdomen. "Yes, very much so but it has made me quite the tired woman. What do you think Mr. Specter, ready to call it a night?" Placing a kiss on the top of her head he hums in agreement, taking off both of their clothing of he throws the covers back and crawls under them. "Goodnight, love." "Goodnight, love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I've been a bit sloppy with updating this story, this has mostly been because I'm having trouble of finding the direction of where I want to take this story.

I'm currently working on the whole 'memo' situation of the show and how I want to mirror/overflow that in this story. I'm writing out a complete guideline right now so that a hiatus like this hopefully won't happen again!

I hereby want to announce that after the whole memo arc of the show has ended in the next couple of chapters, things will start to go slightly AU from the show. For example the whole Stephen situation will not happen because Donna isn't a single lady anymore.

I am however bringing Scottie back and her role is going to be a lovely surprise to y'all!

So to sum it all up: It may take a bit more time, but when it does, the chapters will come like a rapid fire!

I have previously said that if there are any suggestions, please hit me with them! Now is the time to do so! (Not about the memo arc though… not reopening that one!)

Thank you again to everyone who has commented and/or favorited this story! I thank you for your patience!


End file.
